


Natural

by DuckieLuver07, Lulu_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Ageplay, Angst, Baby Niall, Cock Ring, College student Niall, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Liam, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kneeling, Like, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mob Boss Zayn, Multi, Niall sells his virginity to Liam, Porn Star Grimmy, Porn Star Harry, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub!Niall, Subdrop, Submission, Subspace, Thruple, Virgin Niall, a whole lot, blowjob, cumslut, dom!liam, dominant zayn, handjob, i'll add more tags as i remember them, mommy zayn, oh yeah, sexual ageplay, so much fucking omg, stripper!niall, submissive niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckieLuver07/pseuds/DuckieLuver07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: Niall is a stripper struggling to pay his way through college. He's stressed out and broke and is at the end of his rope. When Liam wants to buy his virginity, he hesitates but eventually accepts for the money. What he finds out is that Liam is exactly what he needs, and later, so is Zayn.





	1. it's just like breathing, speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Niall meets Liam and immediately hates him.

Niall put on his skimpy outfit and light makeup as he got ready for his set. He didn't really like being a stripper, but it paid the bills. He fixed his hair just in time for the announcement.

"Gentlemen, put your hands together for the one you've been waiting for...Lucky Charms!"

Niall stalked onto the stage and got into position on the pole. As the music started, he shook his hips sinfully. He gave a man in the front a cheeky wink before pulling his shirt off. Some of the guys went wild at the sight of his nipples. He hated his job sometimes, but this was the only way he could pay his way through college without getting a sugar daddy. Niall finished the show by bending over to show off his hole that was only covered slightly by a thong and he winked again at the crowd before collecting his tips and walking offstage.

Niall put on a silky robe, drinking from a water bottle as another stripper chatted to him. It was obvious that the newbie was trying to get some advice on how to get more tips. Hell if Niall knew. Like their boss said, stripping came naturally to Niall.

"Mind if I speak to you for a few minutes?"

Niall barely glanced at the handsome man that appeared in the doorway. "Sorry, no private shows."

"Not what I'm after, actually."

"I'm not a prostitute, mate."

"Wasn't asking about that either. Can I speak?"

"Alright then. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Liam Payne. I own a company named Ember. Ever hear of it?"

Of course he had. You couldn’t do sex work of any kind without knowing about the largest porn studio in London. "Nope."

"Hmm... It's pretty popular."

"That's still not telling me what you want." Niall rolled his eyes. He already knew this man wanted sex from him one way or the other.

"I'm adding dancers to the club. But I only want the best. Looking at you tonight, you are obviously one of the best."

"Everybody knows Ember is a porn studio, not a real club. I don't do porn."

"So you Have heard of it!" Liam smirked.

"Yeah mate. But as I said, I don't do porn."

"Don't think of it as porn. Think of it as a way to pay the bills. You'll make more in one night than you'll make in a week here."

Niall was getting irritated by Liam’s persistence. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I don't do porn. I strip. Now if there's nothing else, I need to go. I have class in the morning."

As Niall walked past him, Liam gently grabbed his arm and called out, "I will get you, you're too beautiful to resist."

Niall blinked up at him. "Congrats on creeping me out even more." He snatched his arm away. "Touch me again and I'll tase you." Niall pulled his taser out when Liam only smiled. "I'm not kidding."

"Just think about how much money you could make, and how famous you could be."

"How much money are we talking?"

"I think you'll really like it. We're talking enough money to pay all your bills and have you living comfortably for the rest of your life."

"That's not an answer."

"How about 10k per shoot?"

He raised an eyebrow. "That is impressive. But I don't do porn."

"You're really missing out."

"Look." He stepped closer to Liam, trying to keep his voice down. "I'm a virgin, okay? So no porn for me."

"Ooh!" Liam's eyes lit up again. "Do you know how much people would pay to see that?"

Niall blushed deeply. "I'm not gonna sell you my virginity!"

"Why not? Think of how much money you could make off it!"

"I don't even know you! You're just saying something about a porn studio and money. You're probably just a trafficker," he sniffed.

"Here's my card," Liam said, handing Niall a professional business card.

Niall took it and made a face. "Liam Payne? What is that, your porn name?"

"What? No, that's my real name. Although, I see what you mean," he laughed.

Niall didn't even crack a smile. "Right. Well, Liam. No means no. Unless you're one of those who don't believe that," he sniffed.

"Well, keep my card for now and think about it. Maybe I'll see you again soon."

"Whatever." He made a show of throwing the card away as he walked to the door.

"I'll see you later, Lucky," Liam promised.

"Sure you will."

"You can count on it."

He rolled his eyes and left, getting into his uber.

~*~

Niall was back at the club a few nights later, and he saw Liam in the front row this time. He rolled his eyes but continued his routine, shaking his ass right in the man’s face.

Liam watched Niall with a smile on his face and a drink in his hand. He was determined to get the blonde for his company, and he was known for his persistence.

Niall finished his bit by showing off his tight hole again, collecting his tips before flouncing offstage. "Are you stalking me now?" he asked Liam when he noticed that the older man followed him to the back. 

"Stalking is an ugly word. I like to use the term obsessively following," Liam smiled.

"So you are stalking me."

"Maybe.”

"Creeper." He turned his back to Liam to get dressed.

"Have you thought about my offer at all?" Liam couldn’t keep his eyes off of Niall’s pale skin, even as he covered it up.

"Nope."

"You should. I'll even let you choose your partner."

"I told you, I'm not selling you my virginity."

"Don't think of it like that. You're getting an opportunity that very few people get. Your first time will be shared with the world. All your noises, facial expressions, everything on camera to be seen. It'll be amazing."

Niall blushed, but frowned. "I don't want the world to see that! You really think I'm gonna sell my first time for 10 thou? You're out of your minds."

"What if I doubled it?"

He crossed his arms and looked at Liam. "Fifty thousand."

Liam raised his eyebrows. "That's asking quite a lot. Are you willing to make it worth it?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Make it look really good. You've seen porn, you know what people are looking for."

He rolled his eyes. "You think I'd take the money and not deliver?"

"Of course not. I'm just letting you know that I expect a lot."

"I want it in writing. The money will be in my bank account before I even undress. Is that understood?"

Liam couldn’t help but to smile at the tiny man. "So demanding. I like it. Of course, whatever you wish."

"Great. I'm free on Thursday next week."

"Perfect. I'll work everything out. You still have my card? You know where to go?"

"I know where Ember is. I'll be there 10 am sharp."

"I look forward to working with you.” Liam grinned like the cat who caught the canary.

Niall just rolled his eyes. "You're still creepy."

"Why? Because I'm buying your virginity?"

"Nah mate. You've got that whole creepy vibe, like you peep in windows."

Liam laughed loudly. "Oh, you're going to be fun to work with. I know it."

"Gee, thanks." He rolled his eyes. "I'll see you next Thursday."

"I look forward to it."

"You would. Perv."

Liam just laughed and left the dressing room. Niall was about to make him a lot of money. There were plenty of clients who would pay him well to see the little blonde lose his virginity.


	2. when we touch, like a force of nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall loses his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bad at writing/editing smut. Oh well.

Thursday morning at promptly 10, Niall was knocking on the studio doors. When he was led into the set, he was surprised by how classy and warm the building actually was. Liam welcomed him in a dressing room with a smile. "Good to see you Niall! I take it you received the money already?"

Niall took out his phone to check his bank app, to show there was only a couple hundred in there. He showed Liam. "Nope."

"Okay. Give it a few."

Niall nodded awkwardly and looked around the set, staring at the white sheets on the bed. He really didn’t want to think about what he was about to do.

"So I've been interviewing actors for you all week, trying to find the perfect person to be in the scene with you--"

Niall’s eyes snapped back to the larger man in front of him. He’d spent all week preparing to sleep with him, not anyone else. "I thought you were gonna do it?"

"Normally I don't. I own Ember, so I don't do much in front of the camera anymore. But I haven't found anyone worthy of being with you. I think I'm going to go back on screen to make this as good as possible for you."

 

Niall felt his entire body relax at that, even though his stomach still rolled with nervousness. "Okay." He looked at his phone when it pinged. "Cool, I just got the money transfer. So where do I start?"  
“This is your dressing room. In a few minutes, I’ll send in Lou. She’s going to do your makeup. Then your wardrobe is hanging up over there. Here’s the script.” He handed Niall a sheet of paper. “It’s more of a guide. We like to improv as much as possible. It makes for a better scene.”

"I'm gonna have to call you daddy, aren't I?"

Liam blinked. "Well, yeah. I'm a little old to be a high school boyfriend. I'm obviously your sugar daddy."  
"I'm losing my virginity to my sugar daddy?" Niall scoffed. "That makes sooo much sense."

"I'm paying a lot of money for the chance. You've been living as my eye candy for a year but now you're ready to give it all to me," Liam grinned at him.

"Yes, of course. What else would it be?" Niall went over to the chair to look over the pathetic script and wait for Lou. When all was said and done, he felt ridiculous in his tiny shorts and tight t-shirt. He read over the horribly cheesy script and sighed, thinking about his fatter bank account. After taking another steadying breath, he went to find the set and sat on the large bed.

Liam came out in a silk robe and boxers, looking confident and in charge.

The Irishman just rolled his eyes when he saw him. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm a rich mogul. In private, like when I'm fucking my boy toy, I want to be completely comfortable."

"Right. Of course."

"What do you think about your outfit? Pretty hot, right?"

"It's nothing I'm not used to," he shrugged.

"Good. And you've had time to look over the script? Get the general idea of the scene?"

"Yep. Still think it's stupid," he shrugged.

"I love the sass. But for this scene, I'm going to need sweet, innocent and vulnerable."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." He tossed his head like it was a great burden.

Liam shook his head and smiled fondly. Niall was putting up a great act, but he was pretty sure his walls would fall when the time came.

They got into their positions. Niall was thankful that he’d taken a few acting classes. When the cameras rolled, he turned to the camera and tried his best to blink seductively. "Daddy, you're home."

"Hello baby. Have you been a good boy while Daddy was away?"

"Yes daddy, I was a good boy all day. I...I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What could that be?" Liam asked as he pulled Niall close to him.

"I'm ready to give myself completely to you."

Liam's face broke out into a grin. "Really baby? That is a great surprise!" He leaned forward and kissed him. It sounded cliche, but Niall nearly forgot where he was for a moment. All week, he’d been imagining what it’d be like to kiss Liam’s plump red lips. When Liam lifted him up from his bum, Niall wrapped his arms and legs around him. He snapped out of it when he felt his back hit the bed.

Niall shifted so he was comfortable when Liam pulled away to reach for the lube. "Is it gonna hurt?" He spoke the words softly, but there was real worry in his eyes.

"It might, a little bit," Liam answered truthfully. "But I'm going to do everything I can to make it as gentle as possible."

"Thank you, daddy." He was pliant as Liam took off his skimpy clothes. "I'm scared, daddy," he whispered as Liam grabbed a condom.

"Don't be, baby. Daddy is going to take such good care of you." He put lube on his fingers and put them near Niall’s hole. "Just relax, baby," he said before slowly sliding one in. Liam moved it around slowly, loosening him up and watching his face for any signs of discomfort.

Niall frowned. It felt worse than when he’d tried to do it himself. "Hurts, daddy."

"I'm sorry baby. I'll go slow."

"Okay." He let out a soft moan when Liam stroked his prostate

"That feel good, baby?"

"Mm, yes daddy." He spread his legs wider, biting his lip with another frown as Liam pushed in a second finger.

"Just relax baby. It will feel better in a minute.”

Niall took another breath, letting out another moan, this one louder, as Liam stroked his prostate again. He had read things about how pleasurable it was to have his prostate stimulated, but nothing he’d read did it justice. 

"That's it baby. It just gets better from here."

Niall let out a squeak when Liam pushed in a third finger. "Daddy..." he gripped the sheet.

"It's okay, baby. You're almost ready. It's going to feel so good."

Niall's face was slightly flushed and he was half hard. "Yes daddy." He moaned again when Liam stroked over his prostate. He wouldn’t mind feeling that for the rest of his life. He licked his lips and tried to prepare himself as Liam rolled a condom on and lubed up his massive cock. "You're big, daddy."

"It's going to be even better for you baby," Liam assured him. He lined himself up at Niall’s tiny hole and prepared to push himself in.

"How are you gonna fit?" Niall blinked innocently up at him, ignoring the obvious camera in his face.

"That's why I stretched you with my fingers first. It'll burn a little, but then it'll feel amazing."

"Okay, daddy. I'm ready."

Liam gave him a reassuring smile and slowly began to push in. The surprise and pain on Niall's face was a hundred percent real as he gasped in surprise. "It's okay baby, just relax." He paused for a second for Niall to adjust, then moved a little more in. He had never been this careful with anyone before.

Niall’s blue eyes were still wide as he tried to stretch to accommodate Liam. "D...Daddy..."

"I know baby," he leaned down to kiss him, trying to distract him from the pain.

Niall could barely kiss him back, he was in such a state of shock. It took several minutes before he was finally able to relax. "It's not so bad now," he smiled slightly. He knew he should be concentrating on the scene, but all he could think was that he was no longer a virgin.

"Good." Liam pushed the rest of the way in, letting out a moan of his own at how tight and warm Niall was around him. He grinned when Niall let out a surprised moan as he rubbed against his prostate. "You ready baby?"

"Yes daddy."

"Okay." Liam pulled out and slammed back in, trying his best to angle towards Niall’s prostate.

Niall cried out at the pain that only added to his pleasure. "Oh my god!" Niall's face was completely flushed as Liam kept the same pace and he leaked precum onto his belly. "Daddy!" He called out, digging his nails into Liam's back.

"That feel good baby? I told you it would. Don't cum yet. Wait for me," he instructed.

"Please," he whimpered, not even knowing what he was asking for.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you."

Niall didn't know that it would be so intense. "Oh daddy," he whined and cried as he prostate was pounded. "Feels so good!" His eyes were squeezed shut, so he missed Liam’s smirk at his reaction. He knew the younger boy would love it. He continued to fuck him relentlessly until he felt a familiar coil in his stomach.

"Daddy!" Niall was practically sobbing. "Please!"

"Ok baby, you ready to cum with me?"

"I can't...I..." His mouth dropped open as he came with a loud cry, clenching tightly around Liam. “Oh my god!” he couldn’t stop gasping as his body thrashed underneath the bigger man. He moaned again when he felt the large cock inside of him throb with release. Niall laid there panting, feeling completely wrecked, but so so good at the same time. He hummed in satisfaction, feeling relaxed and sated in a way he hadn’t before.

Liam pulled out slowly, tying up the condom and throwing it away before laying down next to Niall. "What did you think?"

"Sex is much better than I thought it would be,” he admitted.

"I knew you would like it. As long as it's done right, sex is the best thing in the world."

Without even thinking about it, Niall snuggled up to Liam and closed his eyes to sleep, completely forgetting about the cameras. All he knew was that he was tired and needed to rest, and he wanted to do it on Liam’s chest. The older man was surprised, but just went with it for the sake of the camera, calling out a soft “cut” so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty in his arms.

~*~

Niall napped for about an hour before blinking awake. "Hm...Danny?" He called for his roommate, forgetting where he was.

"No baby, you're still with me.”

"Liam?" He rubbed his eyes, looking ridiculously adorable with sex and sleep ruffled hair.

Liam felt his heart flutter and knew that he was going to have a hard time letting the younger man go. "Yeah. You fell asleep and you looked too cute to wake up."

"You think I'm cute?" Niall tried not to blush and failed.

"Of course I do. It would be impossible not to think so."

"I...I thought you were just saying that to sleep with me."

"No. I wouldn't compliment you to get you into a video. I can do that with money. Everything I said about you was absolutely true."

"Oh." He blushed deeper. "Well, thank you." He slid out of bed and hissed in pain as he tried to walk to the bathroom.

"You'll be in pain for a little bit, I'm sorry. It'll get easier the more you do it."

Niall blushed again, but crossed his arms, trying to look sassy. "And who said I want to do that again?"

"Oh, I didn't say you wanted to, but those noises you were making seemed to imply you were enjoying yourself."

Niall flushed. "I did it for the camera."

"Did you?" Liam raised an eyebrow. "Because you really got into it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," He sniffed.

"Hmm... So you don't ever want to have sex again?"

"I...might do it for the right price."

“Yeah?” Liam slid out of the bed. “I think you would even do it off camera."

"You just liked it, that's all."

"It was very good. One of the best I’ve ever had. But I think you're denying yourself."

“Yeah well...you're a pervert." He swallowed hard as Liam stepped closer to him.

"Do you really think that Niall? Or are you intimidated by how good I made you feel?"

Niall swallowed again when Liam gripped his hips. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Liam grinned devilishly at him. "You don't, huh? So if I were to touch you, kiss you, caress you...you wouldn't feel anything?"

Niall shivered as Liam gently rubbed his sides, his mind going blank. "I...um..."

“Yeah, I thought so," Liam smirked, watching Niall’s eyes as they stared at his lips. "You can do it, you know. You can kiss me. It won't hurt."

Niall blinked and reached up to connect their lips, seeming to relax when their lips touched. Liam kept the kiss sweet and soft for a bit, but as he felt the younger man become more comfortable, he deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth. Niall moaned softly as their tongues tangled. “Daddy," he whimpered when Liam pulled away for air.

"Yeah, baby? You like that?"

"Mhm." He wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and kissed him again.

"Liam, where are you? Li-oh," Louis smirked as he walked into the room. "Well well well, who is this cutie?"

Niall pulled away from Liam and blushed in embarrassment.

"This is Niall. He is probably the most beautiful boy I've ever come across. We just filmed a scene together and he was perfect," Liam told Louis proudly, smiling down at the shy boy.

"Yeah? When can I have a turn?" Louis reached for Niall, who pulled away and hid partially behind Liam, who gently pushed the boy behind his body.

"Never. He's not a toy to be shared," Liam snapped.

Louis frowned in confusion. "Alright, mate. Didn't know you were exclusive. Anyway, Harry is waiting for you in Room 3." He turned and walked out.

Liam stared after his best friend slash business partner, surprised at himself. He had never claimed an employee just for himself, and it just came out before he even thought about it. "I'm going to see what Harry wants. Why don't you go back to your room and get dressed again?" Liam found himself finding smiling at the smaller man as he went back to his dressing room. He took a deep breath, putting his robe back on and going into Harry’s dressing room.

"Daddy!" Harry lept into the taller man’s arms with a big smile.

Liam wasn’t even surprised, catching Harry out of habit. He was used to the boy’s silly antics. "Hey, Hazza. Did we have a scene today?"

"Did you forget?" Harry pouted, untangling himself.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't think I can do it anymore. I'll find a good substitute for you."

"But...but I'm supposed to blow you!" Harry was crestfallen. He loved sucking cock, and Liam had the biggest one.

"I'm really sorry Harry. How about I get Nick for you? He's not as big as me but he's pretty thick."

"Me and Nick have already done 3 videos. Where's your head at today? You never forget," he pouted more. "I thought I was your favorite."

Liam awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "I...umm...well, I've met someone. I think I want to take it farther than just sex on video. I think I want a real relationship." Liam couldn’t stop surprising himself today apparently.

Harry was just as shocked, and a little hurt. "Oh...okay, that's good for you. Um... I'm gonna just skip this shoot, yeah?"

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to spring this on you. It just kind of happened."

"I just need to process this."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later." Liam left Harry to sort out his feelings and felt his heart beating rapidly as he sought out his newest fascination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. not just a feeling, let's believe it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall definitely doesn't want to fuck Liam again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done 2 weeks ago, don't ask me why I'm only just now posting it.

Niall was sitting in his dressing room, fully dressed again and trying to gather his thoughts. He was no longer a virgin. Blinking quickly, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He felt himself insanely attracted to Liam and didn’t know how to handle it. He'd never been this attracted to anyone before.

 

"You look so beautiful, with or without clothes. I don't say that to many people," Liam said, coming in to Niall's dressing room and kissing his cheek.

 

Niall flushed. "Stop that."

 

“I wish I could. There's something special about you."

 

"Why, because you took my virginity?"

 

"If that was a requirement, I would feel this way about many people," Liam laughed. "Look at the business I'm in. No, there's something else about you. Maybe your innocence, or your sassiness. Something makes you special."

 

He blushed for the hundredth time that day. No one had ever made him blush so much in his life. "Thank you."

 

"Of course. Do you need a ride home? Maybe we can get something to eat on the way?"

 

The blonde didn't even have to think about the answer. "That sounds great actually."

 

"Great," Liam smiled. He took Niall's hand and led him to his luxury car.

 

"You're not gonna kidnap me are you?"

 

Liam laughed loudly. "You have quite the imagination.” He opened the passenger door for the little blonde. “If I wanted to kidnap you, it wouldn't be after I was on film with you, implicating me as a suspect."

 

"I still have my taser," he threatened softly and climbed into the vehicle.

 

"I'm sure you know how to use it well. But trust me, you won't need to." Liam closed the door behind him and went to get in the driver’s seat.

 

"Well, alright then." Niall tried not to squirm in his seat as he thought about how Liam felt inside him, his cock jolting in arousal.

 

Liam glanced over at him as he drove and saw him shifting around. “Are you okay?”

 

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?" Niall's voice cracked as he imagined what Liam sounded like when he first woke up in the morning. Deep voices were his weakness. Liam had a pretty deep voice as it was...

 

Liam smiled as he glanced over again. "I am indeed. I'm actually great."

 

"Um...can I ask you something?" Niall fiddled with his fingers, and didn't wait for a response. "Is your voice deeper in the morning when you wake up?"

 

Liam’s thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Um...yeah. Why?"

 

Niall bit his lip. "Umm...no reason." He cleared his throat, trying to psyche himself up to ask the next question. "Actually um...do you want to go to my house? I can make you food." Niall didn't want to state the obvious, that he really wanted to have sex again.

 

"Oh. Okay, that would be nice. Are you a good cook?"

 

Niall shrugged. "I manage. Turn left here." He gave Liam instructions along the way to get to his house, all the time trying not to think about how good sex would feel when he wasn’t trying to school his features for the camera. When everything could be private, just him and Liam…

 

He swallowed heavily as he led the way inside. "Tea?"

 

"That would be great, thanks."

 

He nodded and took the time waiting for the kettle to boil to try and calm himself down. Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough time and he found himself sporting a boner as he served the tea to Liam. He took a few more deep breaths as he put the food on. He could do this, it was only sex, and he’d already done it once before. He made his way out to the living room where Liam was polishing off his tea. "So, what should we do while we wait?"

 

"Well, I can think of a few things."

 

Niall swallowed. "Yeah? Like what?"

 

Liam smirked, sensing the blonde’s desperation. "Well, we could watch that new documentary on Netflix, or talk about your family. Or...oh, do you have a chess board? I'm always up for a rousing game of chess."

 

"I um...I’ve never played chess.” It was no good. Niall already couldn’t take his eyes off of Liam’s plush lips.

 

"Oh, too bad. I guess we'll have to do something else then."

 

"Like what?" He bit his lip as he watched Liam's mouth. He was so hoping that he wouldn’t have to breach the topic himself.

 

"Hmm...I'm sure there's something fun to do around here." Liam’s eyes were tracking Niall’s and he smirked, licking his lips slowly. "Do you have any ideas?”

 

Niall couldn’t hold back any longer and straddled Liam’s lap before kissing him deeply. He let out a moan when Liam squeezed his hips, the gentle touch sending waves of fire straight to his dick. Was he just sensitive or was it from years of celibacy? He let out another whine as Liam groped at his ass, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck. Somehow, he was content in Liam’s arms, in a way he’d never been with anyone else. Was sex really that powerful? Niall’s lips parted obediently for Liam’s probing tongue. He whined as Liam dominated the kiss, his cock straining in his boxers, yearning to be touched even the slightest bit.

 

Liam pulled away from the kiss to suck on his finger before shoving it down Niall’s pants and circling the pad of his finger against Niall’s hole. When Niall moaned, Liam slowly pushed it inside. Even though he was still loose from earlier, it was dry without lube. The last thing Liam wanted to do was hurt Niall, but so far the stripper was enjoying himself.

 

"Ohh," Niall moaned, pushing back until it was fully inside him. "Daddy..."

 

Liam was surprised Niall still wanted to call him that, but was far from complaining. Wait a minute...was he…? Liam tried to push the improbable thought away. "That's right, baby. Only Daddy can make you feel like this."

 

"Please, more," he whimpered, rocking on the digit slowly. He was even noisier than he had been in front of the camera, every move Liam made sending him into a state of bliss. He nearly screamed when Liam brushed against his prostate. "Daddy, want your cock," he whined.

 

"Are you going to be a good little boy? Gonna beg so pretty for me?” Since the thought was in his head, Liam wanted to try out his hypothesis.

 

Niall’s breath hitched, and he wanted to protest...but a larger part of him wanted to get on his knees and beg just like Liam asked. "Please, daddy?" He begged, fluttering his eyelashes as his mind grew slightly hazy. "Please can I have it? I promise I'll be so good!"

 

Liam watched his every move carefully and smiled. His hypothesis looked as if it might be correct. He pulled out his finger and helped Niall to a standing position. Just to tease the younger boy, he took his time undressing him. “Lay down, baby.” 

 

"Please?" He whimpered, spreading his legs.

 

"Alright, baby boy. You're being so good. Daddy's going to help you out now." He knew Niall was still pretty open, so he undressed himself and pressed his cock to Niall’s lips. “Open your mouth.” He could tell Niall was confused, but the blonde obeyed immediately. He let out a sigh as he rocked his hips gently, getting his cock nice and wet. “Mm, that should do it.” He pulled out of Niall’s mouth and knelt between his open legs. 

 

"Please, daddy?" He spread his legs wider for Liam, his red hole on display. Niall's mouth dropped open as Liam’s large member pushed inside. It hurt so good, all he could do was pant in pleasure. "Please," he whispered again. Niall yelled out his bliss as he tried to find purchase on the sofa, something to hold on to. He eventually gripped onto Liam as the older man pounded into him mercilessly. "Daddy!”

 

Liam gripped onto his hips, leaving behind finger-shaped bruises. Good. He leaned down to kiss the hazy-eyed blonde. _Damn, he’s so sexy._

 

Niall's short nails dug into Liam's back. He’d never felt anything better in his life and there was nothing he’d rather be doing. "Yes! Yes! Feels so good! Please don't stop!"

 

"Never baby." Liam promised, shifting until he heard Niall squeal, signalling he’d found his prostate. He grunted, lifting Niall’s leg over his shoulder for a better angle, thrusting into him with all he had.

 

"Daddy!" Niall cried out as he came without warning, cum shooting across his tummy.

 

“Shit!” Liam came almost immediately after, unable to hold off at the rhythmic contractions of Niall’s wet hole.

 

Niall looked up into Liam's eyes, swearing that he was falling in love. “Daddy…”

 

Liam brushed some of Niall’s sweaty hair out of his face as he looked down at him. "Was that good, baby?"

 

"Yes, daddy." Niall had never been so pliant and submissive in his life. He sat up a little to kiss Liam again, sighing happily when their lips met. After a few more shared kisses, Niall nuzzled him. "I should check on the food."

 

"Oh yeah... You promised me a home cooked meal."

 

"Yes daddy." He got up on shaky legs, pulled on his boxers and walked to the kitchen, and just in time since everything was nearly done. He made Liam a hefty plate of steak, mashed potatoes and broccoli. "Here you go."

 

Liam put on his own boxers and sat down at the table where Niall put the food. "Wow baby, this looks delicious. You're a man of many talents."

Niall bit his lip, wanting so badly to please Liam, but not knowing why. "Um...i-is this good?"

 

"This is amazing. You've been so good today baby," Liam praised, knowing exactly what Niall needed to hear.

 

Niall smiled and blushed. "Thank you, daddy." He knelt next to Liam and laid his head in the man's lap. If anyone asked him why he was doing that, he wouldn’t be able to say, only that he wanted to. He felt like that was where he needed to be.

 

Liam was surprised. He figured that Niall was a sub, but he didn’t expect the man to show so many signs so soon. He didn't think Niall knew what being a sub was, or even heard the term before, but here he was being the perfect one. He gently pet Niall’s head, cooing when the blonde kissed his knee. He fed Niall straight from his fingertips, moaning when Niall would suck on his finger while he waited for the next bite.

 

"Such a good boy," Liam murmured, looking down into Niall’s blue eyes. He had been waiting for the perfect sub ever since he discovered he was a dom. Maybe his sub could be Niall...there was only one way to find out. "Do you want dessert? I have something special for you." He pulled his cock from his boxers.

 

Niall eagerly crawled until he was between Liam's thighs. "Can I have it, daddy? Please?"

 

Yup, Niall was the one for Liam. "Of course, you're such a good boy."

 

Niall had never given proper head before, but he wanted so badly to please Liam. He kitten licked the tip before sucking it into his mouth. When Liam murmured encouragements, he sucked in more, his tongue lapping at the underside.

 

Liam sighed happily. "Oh baby, your mouth feels so good. Keep sucking daddy just like that."

 

Niall's mouth stretched around Liam as he took more in and sucked harder. Thinking back to porn he’d watched before, he braced himself on Liam’s legs and bobbed his head on the thick length.

 

After a few minutes, Liam put this hand on the back of Niall’s head and held it so he could fuck  into his mouth. Niall dropped his jaw so Liam could effectively fuck his throat if he wanted to...and Niall wanted him to, to his own surprise. He wanted Liam to do all kinds of things to him.

 

"I'm cumming," he warned Niall before he released into his mouth with another grunt.

 

Niall held out his tongue so Liam could see all the cum sitting on it.

 

"God, you're so perfect baby. Look at you, sitting there on your knees, with my cum in your mouth. You’re so beautiful. Go ahead and swallow, baby."

 

Niall swallowed all of it. "Thank you, daddy."

 

The older man just smiled down at him. “Let's go get comfortable, yeah?" Liam smiled again when Niall raised his arms to be carried. He picked him up with ease and carried him to the bedroom.

 

Niall held on to him tightly and yawned. His belly was full and he was warm, all cuddled up to Liam. "Can I sleep, daddy?" he asked when they were lying comfortably in bed.

 

"Of course, baby. I'll be right here for you." Liam watched him sleep for a bit, still confused as to what was happening to him. He had never gone to one of his actors houses before, not even Harry. He was feeling things he didn't even know he was capable of. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, cuddled up to the little blonde. He could have stayed like that forever and he would have been happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, por favor!


End file.
